toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Grxxn
Aru's Area Hey Green, the text on the beast infobox template is too dark. Do you think you can change it to a lighter color or just plain white? The Dawn Angel (talk) 20:59, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey The price slot isn't working properly, mind seeing what you can do? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:22, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Last thing, it shows "Template" on Glazedwar-hog, maybe it was something you added by mistake? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:45, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Yep, also, Template: FUll Course, see if there's anything that needs fixing on this [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:27, April 22, 2014 (UTC) http://toriko-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Template:Full_Course_Menu [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:32, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Awesome job, but dude, you need to make sure all the templates you made are ok, look at the IGO, the words are mixed up, and the template category for my glazedwar-hog can't be removed so there's something else still on there [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) First come first serve :P, there's still plenty of characters to use flash [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:49, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Go for it, I'm on the chat if u wanna come on [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Photoshop Hey Green, do you have Photoshop? If you do can you help me with a pic I'm doing. I kinda messed up in a part and I need help. Message me when you can. Alpha Olphion (talk) 04:17, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Green :) Don't worry about it. Alpha Olphion (talk) 01:15, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Flash, would you mind making a gif for me when you have the time? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZzd9GjuJdA there's the link. 16:54-16:55. It'll be an intimidation [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:45, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Been a while bro, haven't seen you around, listen I wanted to ask if it was possible to make the gif of Minerva shooting out her territory blast at Kagura , sorry if I am sounding like a prick for just messaging you and asking you for a favor bro. Just haven't seen u on much. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:41, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude its Frieza Are you still around? :P Ⓣⓗⓔ ∃ч∃s of ℑack Ƈarver ☢¦☣¦☢ " I'm just a –╒a☈ ⊂яy∴ away... " 05:33, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Ah don't worry about it people's lives be busy these days. It's cool. ^^ In other news, Toriko has blown my mind away I like now. :P So I'll be here with you guy as well. :D Ⓣⓗⓔ ∃ч∃s of ℑack Ƈarver ☢¦☣¦☢ " I'm just a –╒a☈ ⊂яy∴ away... " 00:18, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Re Greenie! *snuggles* How's it been. Man, it's been a while since we last talked. I have been busy myself, preparing for school and shit. It starts next week for me. Also been helping out Per and stuff. She's been sick and so have I. It sucks for the both of us, but I can get by. So, what's up with you these days? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 16:19, August 25, 2014 (UTC) I return on the 28th of September. Also I help her out with stuff for FTF. Sorry to hear that man. Hope inspiration comes for ya soon :P Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 01:00, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi yeah, it has. Hope things have been going well for you man. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:27, October 9, 2015 (UTC)